Come back to the Hell
by Mello Evans
Summary: Dean voltaria para o inferno. .:Wincest. Slash:.


**One-shot**

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**Título**: Come back to the Hell.

**Ship:** Sam/Dean

**Gênero:** Romance/ Slash/ Incest. **Não gosta? O que ainda ta fazendo aqui?**

**Classificação:** NC-17 (M)

**Sem beta.** **Dean's POV. PWP.**

**Spoiler:**4ª temporada. Acho.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural foi criado por Eric Kripke. Se fosse meu, eu já teria saído em vários jornais por fazer uma ficção incestuosa.

**Aviso:** Essa fic contém Slash e Incest, ou seja, tem dois irmãos homens se pegando ou pretendendo fazer tal ato. Se for continuar não venham reclamar me dizendo como é estranho, nojento ou etc. Eu avisei! #cora# Não acredito que escrevi isso, mas bem... Está aí.

* * *

"_Que inferno!_"

Aquilo estava sendo NO MÍNIMO angustiante. Eu, depois daquela conversa toda de anjos, trabalho e mais seja lá o quê, estava sentindo interesse por Sam! Sammy, meu Sammy, meu próprio _irmão_. Caralho! Já lidava com coisas anormais demais, estranhas demais para ter mais outra. Aquilo era a gota d'água. Se existia mesmo um deus, esse estava tirando sarro da sua cara. E não era pouco.

E de quebra agora eu e Sammy brigávamos. Constantemente. Como agora.

"—Dean, eu não agüento mais isso!" – Ele me encarava raivosamente. Passava a mão impacientemente nos seus cabelos em uma declaração muda do quanto estava magoado comigo. "—Você me deixa aqui sozinho pra se encontrar com qualquer uma e não dá a mínima em caçar. Você tem me evitado e não fala mais comigo. Eu não posso mais agüentar isso. NÃO POSSO!" – Ele queria explicações. Encarava-me fixamente. "—Eu sei que errei. Eu sei que fiz MUITAS coisas que não te deixaram feliz. Mas me evitar assim não é legal."

Também não é pra menos.

Nesses últimos meses eu tenho ignorado muita coisa por causa desse sentimento que se alastrou no meu peito, mas eu sempre soube. Sempre foi Sam e ninguém mais. Ele é o único que consegue fazer meu coração acelerar, minha boca ficar seca, as pernas bambas e aguçar, mais do que ninguém, meu instinto protetor. Eu vivo apenas por ele. Mas na ânsia de aplacar esse sentimento vil, torpe e estranho; eu saia com várias mulheres não ligando nem para o que Castiel dizia. Deixando Sam sozinho porque ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele por muito tempo era inviável; afoguei-me no álcool, deixei o trabalho de lado... Não fui mais _eu_. Eu que mais do que qualquer outra pessoa quis levar o negócio da família adiante.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Ficar ao lado de Sam era uma tortura, porém eu também não queria ficar longe dele. Eu não conseguia. E isso era fato. Permaneci calado. Não sabia o que dizer além de ter medo de abrir a boca e sair alguma merda. _Que porra_!

"—Dean. Eu só queria entender." – Me olhava suplicante. "—É só me dizer. Nós somos irmãos."

E é justamente por isso que eu NÃO posso contar seu idiota.

"—Não tem nada de errado, que MERDA!" – Esbravejei. "—Me deixa em paz, Sammy." – Disse raivosamente.

Ele pegou no meu braço com força. Chegou tão próximo que eu conseguia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. Só esse simples gesto me fazia ficar 'acordado'.

"—Me larga." – Sibilei colérico.

"—Não vou soltar até você contar que merda está acontecendo. Você está estanho, eu posso ver." – De repente sua voz se tornou uma súplica. "—Eu te amo Dean." – Disse baixamente. "—Eu só quero entender que raios você está passando." – Encarou meus olhos e depois pareceu lembrar-se de alguma coisa e se afastou.

"—Não tem nada de errado. Talvez seja esse sangue de demônio que você bebeu que ainda esteja fazendo efeito e fazendo você ter alucinações." – Acho que exagerei.

Sammy me encarou indignado. Como eu podia fazer isso com meu próprio irmão? Meu irmãozinho mais novo que eu jurei tanto proteger dos monstros, mas não conseguia proteger ele de mim mesmo. "—Não fala isso Dean." – Tinha uma mescla de raiva e mágoa na sua voz.

"—Por que não?" – Por que eu não conseguia me controlar? "—Não é verdade, que você estava se tornando uma aberração junto da Ruby?"

Eu devo ter pegado muito pesado mesmo. Machuquei bem no meio da ferida dele. Porque ele pegou o casaco e saiu batendo na porta. O seu olhar era pior do que uma facada no pescoço, daquelas que fazem você se engasgar com o próprio sangue.

Depois que ele saiu me sentei na cama. Não ouvi barulho do carro. Ele foi a pé sabe-se o diabo pra onde. Apoiei os cotovelos nas minhas coxas sustentando minha cabeça com as mãos. O que eu fiz? Tudo bem, ele errou feio libertando o ultimo selo e não me dando ouvidos, mas eu dei uma segunda chance a ele, não dei? Que espécie de irmão eu era? Além de estar torpemente apaixonado por ele, com uma vontade infernal de tê-lo perto de mim, eu o magoava por estar frustrado comigo mesmo. Isso não era justo. Mas muita coisa não era justa, assim como aquela conversa do Castiel de que o Céu tinha um trabalho pra mim. Que ridículo. Como eu poderia servir aos anjos se eu era o maior pecador de todos desejando meu irmão mais novo? E sabendo que isso não era recíproco, afinal o Sam me tratava assim por um sentimento fraternal e não por desejo.

Agradeci internamente por ele nunca ter notado meus olhares ao seu corpo assim que ele saia do banheiro só de toalha para me torturar. Eu estava de volta ao inferno. Aquilo me torturava mais do que qualquer coisa. Desejar o único corpo que eu não podia tocar. Sim! Definitivamente o _inferno_.

Maldição! Essa porra tinha que acontecer com Dean Winchester. _Tinha que acontecer_!

Deitei na minha cama. Nem uma volta no meu Impala resolveria o problema ou me faria esquecer porque aquilo estava bem presente dentro de mim. Resolvi me deitar. Talvez dormir um pouco me ajudasse mais. Acabei pegando no sono, apesar do papel de esperar ser sempre do Sam e não meu.

Quando acordei Sam me olhava de sua cama com um olhar preocupado. Abri os olhos sonolentos tentando acostumar minhas vistas à penumbra.

"—Dean temos que conversar. Isso não pode ficar assim."

"—É... temos." – Sentei encostado na cabeceira da cama. Ele estava com a camisa de botões aberta até pelo meio, descalço e ainda de calça jeans.

Ele se levantou sentando no colchão da minha cama. Olhando fixamente para mim. "—Queria que as coisas fossem mais simples."

"—Eu também." – Afirmei meio distante.

"—Olha, Dean. Me desculpe você tem o direito de sair com quem quiser. Eu não posso me meter desse jeito na sua vida."

"—É claro que pode." – Escapou da minha boca. "—Você é o meu irmão." – Pelo menos ele estava no direito. Não completamente, mas estava.

"—Eu só não queria mais brigar, entende?"

"—Claro Sammy." – Afirmei. "—E me desculpe, eu não devia ter dito que não era da sua conta, mas é." – A voz era branda e pausada. Eu não queria que ele percebesse que aquela aproximação estava mexendo comigo.

"—Valeu, Dean." – Expôs me abraçando afagando minhas costas carinhosamente enquanto afundava a cabeça no meu pescoço.

Foi tudo tão rápido que quando eu já vi estava inebriado com o seu cheiro. Segundos depois, sem saber o que estava fazendo adentrei a minha mão por dentro de sua blusa beijando seu pescoço.

Sam se retesou, porém não se afastou.

Continuei beijando até chegar a sua boca. Sentindo seu corpo estático. Eu tinha que aproveitar antes que ele se desse conta da situação e me empurrasse, ou algo assim. Tomei seus lábios e o beijei. Por deus, que lábios macios. Adentrei sua boca ousadamente com a minha língua.

"—O quê-" – Ele me olhava descrente daquilo tudo.

Segurei sua nuca firmemente. Ele não iria escapar. Eu sei, eu estava fazendo a MAIOR MERDA da minha vida, mas eu sentiria o gosto dele, do meu próprio irmão.

Sam estava inerte enquanto eu valsava minha língua no interior de sua boca quente. E depois ele... Correspondeu?!

Pude sentir o meu maninho me agarrar pela cintura se aproximando de mim. "—Dean." – Choramingou entre o beijo.

Eu ri irônico entre seus lábios continuando o beijo que a cada minuto ficava _mais_ torpe, _mais_ intenso, _mais_ pecaminoso.

Aquilo não era certo, mas quem ligava? Sammy estava retribuindo e não era agora que eu ligaria para uma merda de leis que achavam aquele ato errado. Eu voltaria para o inferno, mas eu voltaria completamente satisfeito! Enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços aprofundando o beijo.

Ele enfiava a língua libidinosamente na minha boca e eu chupava mais libertino ainda. Desci minha mão até o cós da sua calça, abaixando mais um pouco sentindo sua ereção por cima do tecido grosso.

"—Humn..." – Ele gemeu fazendo menção de colar nossos corpos.

Eu o puxei mais para a cama. Nos aconchegamos sobre o colchão sem desgrudarmos nossas bocas. Eu estava em tempo de ter uma asfixia, mas aquele beijo estava tão bom. Como poderia parar? E aqueles movimentos, as investidas de um contra o outro... Entretanto eu separei nossos lábios.

Estávamos sem ar, respirando pesado. Cheios de desejo.

"—De-desde quando?" – Eu perguntei do nada.

"—Desde sempre." – Respondeu ainda sem ar. "—E você?"

"—Eu sei lá." – Disse arrancando sua blusa e lambendo sua barriga durinha. Espalmando minhas mãos em casa milímetro da sua pele.

Ele gemia embaixo de mim. Apertava-me contra seu corpo, me chamava sofregamente, sugava meu pescoço, passava a língua pelo meu queixo e apertava minha bunda com gosto. "—Ahnmn." – Gemeu quando desafivelei o seu cinto baixando um pouco a calça e lambendo o seu membro por cima da cueca.

Sammy me empurrou.

Eu o observei interrogativo.

Então ele retirou rapidamente a própria calça e a cueca. Foram movimentos tão rápidos que eu não vi quando ele me jogou de costas para a cama e arrancou minha calça junto com a boxer branca. "—Sammy." – Gemi seu nome de criança.

Ele extraía a própria blusa e agora a minha que eu facilitei levantando os braços. Sam traçou um caminho libidinoso pelo meu corpo. Lambendo meus mamilos, apalpando meu corpo, enfiando seus dedos na minha boca que eu chupava sem saber muito bem o motivo. Mas se aquilo o excitava eu faria.

Então ele começou a me chupar de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei que existia. Ele lambia a minha glande com tanta fome que achei que ele a engoliria ou sugaria minha alma junto. Massageava meus testículos para o meu prazer e avisou pecaminosamente. "—Dean eu vou te foder." – Disse de uma forma tão impura que as minhas pernas tremeram.

"—O-o quê?" – Arregalei os olhos. "—Eu que vou ficar por baixo?" – Me desesperei.

"—Se você não gostar, a gente troca." – Disse rouco como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, mas eu não podia reclamar. Afinal ver meu irmão mais novo praticar felação em mim não era lá a coisa mais normal do mundo.

"—Não tem como eu go-gos... huanm..." – Gemi sentindo um desconforto ao sentir dois dedos seus no meu interior. "—Ahnm, ahnm." – Aquilo ardia, machucava um pouco, mas era tão gostoso. Que inferno! Eu, que sempre peguei todas as mulheres que queria estava gostando de ter os dedos do meu irmão dentro de mim. Que PORRA era aquela? "—Mais." – Eu estava REALMENTE pedindo mais? Que merda é esse Dean Campbell Winchester?

"—Mais o que?" – Sam perguntou pervertido. O que era aquilo? Tudo bem. Sam desde que nos unimos mudou e MUITO, mas eu não conhecia esse seu lado. Tá, eu imaginava se ele era mesmo tão quieto na cama como ele realmente era no dia-a-dia. Aquilo era muito delicioso. Porém eu não queria aceitar mais do que já admiti que era aquilo que eu queria. Ele ir dentro de mim, bem fundo até cansar.

"—Ahnm..." - Só conseguia sair isso da minha boca.

"—Fala maninho, o que você quer? Eu faço."

"—Você... dentro de mim. Agora." – Ordenei. Eu não agüentava mais aquela tortura. Eu não estava me contentando apenas com aqueles três dedos dentro de mim.

Ele então me virou de bruços sem avisos. Eu estava tão compenetrado que não percebi muita coisa. E já se forçava lentamente no meu interior. Gemia no meu ouvido.

Aquilo era bom demais. Abri um pouco mais as pernas para acomodá-lo melhor dentro de mim. Gemíamos no processo e Sam mordia minha nuca sem piedade quando começou a choramingar xingamentos de o quanto eu era apetitoso.

"—Ahh, Dean." – Enfiava-se mais fundo que podia. "—Isso é tão bom." – Declarava enquanto aumentava a força e a velocidade de suas estocadas.

"—Ahh, ahnm..." – Afundava minha cabeça no travesseiro. "—Mais." – Me rebolava para trás ensandecido em pedidos suplicantes e mudos de mais e mais daquilo.

Ele segurava meus quadris com força enquanto eu sentia seus testículos tocaram atrás me mim. Aquilo doía, mas era muito bom.

Levei minhas mãos para trás de mim, segurando os quadris dele. Mantendo um ritmo mais forte.

Gemíamos que nem loucos.

"—Isso, assim, ahh." – Eu quase gritava enquanto ele saia quase todo para entrar de uma vez. Aquilo estava me deixando ensandecido. Eu podia sentir o seu suor pingando nas minhas costas e nuca. As investidas cada vez mais intensas. "—Sammy." – Chamei. Não agüentaria por mais tempo. Peguei uma de suas mãos fazendo menção que ele me masturbasse. Aquilo foi demais para mim.

Ele me tocava velozmente enquanto me penetrava da mesma forma. Derramei meu líquido quente, melando sua mão. E ele me seguiu logo mais sentindo os meus músculos apertarem-se em sua volta. Pude senti-lo esquentar dentro de mim.

"—Saaam."

"—Deaan... hanmnm." – Disse caindo em cima de mim. Exausto forçando-se um pouco mais por prazer.

Ambos esgotados. Ele saiu de mim e eu o envolvi em um abraço. Normalizamos nossas respirações sentindo o suor um do outro que se misturavam em cheiros. Nós dois sorrimos sem jeito um para o outro.

"—Eu te amo, Dean." – Declarou-se roucamente me encarando nos olhos, mas as pupilas ainda dilatadas.

Eu não soube o que dizer. Aliás, se eu já não sabia depois daquilo é que ficava ainda mais difícil. Apenas o beijei tentando passar para ele que sentia o mesmo.

Ele riu com os lábios ainda nos meus.

Estávamos encrencados. Estávamos fazendo atos que pioravam ainda mais as coisas naquele apocalipse, mas que se dane.

Eu queria Sammy.

E Sammy me queria.

E que o resto fosse para o inferno, mesmo que eu e ele fôssemos _juntos_.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Eu é que vou para o inferno por escrever isso (_Embora eu goste mais da outra lemon que eu fiz: __Pierrôs__, mas poucos vão ler por causa do Spoiler_). Ahh, Deus. Me perdoe, mas as lemons simplesmente brotam na minha cabeça e essa ainda é pior (_Pelo menos eu achei_). Eu não quero ir para o inferno, ser puta do capeta, mas depois disso aqui...

Não dá para agüentar J2 *-* Ackles e Padalecki _Ruleiam_ na minha mente perva.

Então leitores, se eu vou para o inferno por escrever isso eu quero pelo menos ir com _**REVIEWs**_, 'ouviram'??!?!?!!

Kissus


End file.
